


Swampy Heart

by MarinaCannonvale



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, 魔女と百騎兵 | Majo to hyakkihei | The Witch and the Hundred Knight
Genre: F/M, M/M, Poison, Warlocks, What-If, Witches
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaCannonvale/pseuds/MarinaCannonvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moro e con gl'occhi azzurri, alto ma di poco più basso di lei. Doveva ammette che il ragazzino “preso in prestito a tempo indeterminato”, così le piaceva chiamare il rapimento del giovane, fosse piuttosto bello.<br/>Questa fanfic è una Au,What if e Crossover (Con "The Witch and the Hundred Knight")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swampy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> Non ho idea da dove sia uscita questa roba. A dirla tutta volevo tenerla segregata dentro il pc ma stella13 mi ha convinto a pubblicarla.  
> In ogni caso, il personaggio di Metallia appartiene alla NIS e fa parte del videogioco The Witch and the Hundred Knight. Spero di averla resa e descritta come meglio potevo.  
> In ogni caso questo è il suo aspetto:  
> http://operationrainfall.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/Witch-and-the-Hundred-Knights-pic-3.jpg

Swampy Heart

 

 

A volte la Strega delle Paludi si chiedeva perchè l'avesse fatto, rimanendo appollaiata su una mensola e con una ciocca di lunghi capelli biondi arrotolata su un dito.  
Moro e con gl'occhi azzurri, alto ma di poco più basso di lei. Doveva ammette che il ragazzino “preso in prestito a tempo indeterminato”, così le piaceva chiamare il rapimento del giovane, fosse piuttosto bello.  
Quel corpo muscoloso e quel carattere timido le erano subito piaciuti tanto da farle venire la malsana idea di averlo come animaletto da compagnia.  
Per la strega Metallia tutti erano suoi vassalli oppure animali da compagnia, ed il giovane Alexander Lightwood non ne costituiva l'eccezione.  
Gl'occhi verdi e felini della donna saettarono su di lui non appena lo vide versare in una ampolla un liquido verde chiaro che colava direttamente da quelli che sembravano più artigli che unghie, bianchi e lucenti.  
Veleno di Alraune.  
L'avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille, Metallia.  
Da quando Alec era entrato nella sua vita, o meglio ce l'aveva fatto entrare lei a forza, la sua conoscenza dei veleni s'era ampliata a dismisura. Tutto merito del moretto.  
Strega delle Paludi e Stregone dei Veleni.  
I loro nomi insieme suonavano così bene secondo la bionda, ed ovviamente il suo veniva prima di quello dell'altro.  
Metallia e i suoi desideri venivano sempre prima di tutti. Le davano dell'arrogante, della dispotica e crudele, ma a lei quelli sembravano più complimenti che offese.  
Sorrise maligna quando Alec chiuse l'ampolla con un tappo di sughero. Eh si, proprio una bella fortuna avere in casa uno stregone che può secernere dal proprio corpo qualunque tipo di veleno esistente, soprattutto perchè alcuni si vendevano bene e a caro prezzo. Alla strega quella novità piaceva parecchio come le era piaciuto il momento in cui aveva scoperto che nella sua dimensione, differente da quella originaria del ragazzo, Alec possedeva il dono dei veleni. L'aveva trovato seduto a terra, doveva aver fatto un bello scivolone, e tutto ricoperto di una sostanza violacea. Il suo primo pensiero fu quello del disastro, il ragazzino doveva aver fatto cadere qualcosa ed esserci finito dentro. Mai come quella volta s'era sbagliata. La sostanza violacea non era altro che un mix di veleni che uccidevano in maniera lenta e dolorosa chiunque ne entrasse in contatto ma al moro non era accaduto nulla. C'era una sola spiegazione a quello strano fenomeno: Alec possedeva il dono dei veleni come lei quello di creare paludi, e di conseguenza questo faceva di lui il nuovo Stregone dei Veleni.  
L'unica pecca in tutta quella stramba situazione si rivelò essere la natura gay di Alexander. I pensieri della strega s'erano subito fatti indecenti sul ragazzo e non si sarebbe affatto aspettata di essere rifiutata con un “sono gay” pigolato con imbarazzo e un bel rossore sulle guance.  
Forse il suo cuore acido e ricolmo di egoismo era stato sciolto dal ragazzo ma Metallia questo non lo dava a vedere.  
Si preoccupava solo per il ragazzo e per i suoi veleni costosi, non gli voleva mica bene!  
No no, la Strega delle Paludi non voleva bene a nessuno! E di certo non le importava il fatto che il suo allievo si sentisse solo senza la sua famiglia e il suo fidanzato.  
Emise un leggero sbuffo a quel pensiero e saltò giù dalla mensola.  
Non l'avrebbe mai rispedito a casa, che la cercassero pure e la sfidassero.  
Metallia avrebbe schiacciato tutti quanti pur di tenere Alec con se.  
…  
Ok, forse un pochino gli voleva bene.  
Ma non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, nemmeno sotto tortura!  
Con passo felpato s'avvicino a lui, guardandolo riempire diverse ampolle con veleni differenti.  
Veleno di Alraune, Veleno di Mothman, Veleno di Eryngi e c'era persino quello di Warslug!  
La sola vendita di uno di quelli l'avrebbe fatta vivere nel lusso per il resto della sua vita immortale.  
Oh si, anche Alec ora che aveva scoperto la sua natura di stregone era immortale. Tutte la baggianate, i demoni, cacciatori, bacchette e bacchettine potevano andare a farsi benedire. Nessuno nel suo mondo d'origine aveva notato la sua predisposizione alla magia... quanto potevano essere sciocchi e stupidi? Lei se ne era accorta subito che c'era qualcosa di magico in lui, magari un barlume di magia che era sopravvissuto attraverso i secoli. Ma non le importava. Alec era e rimaneva lo Stregone dei Veleni e questo le bastava.  
Prese posto sulla sedia accanto al tavolo, dove il ragazzo lavorava, accavallando le gambe fasciate da un paio di pantaloni stranissimi. Erano dei pantaloncini uniti ai fianchi da un paio di sovrapantaloni neri,bordati di rosso e con dei cerchi gialli esterni in prossimità delle ginocchia. Sul busto indossava solo un reggiseno striminzito nero che di certo non nascondeva le sue belle grazie, su cui si appoggiavano le code del fiocchetto fuxia che portava al collo.  
Piegò di lato la testa, di poco, quel che bastava per non far cadere l'enorme cappello nero la cui punta terminava con una fiammella che non si spegneva mai. I suoi colori erano quelli dei fuochi fatui che si sollevavano dalla sua palude, arancio, giallo, verdino e azzurro alla fine.  
Se lei vestiva in maniera eccentrica, l'abbigliamento di Alec era più normale.  
Indossava quella che sembrava una salopette blu scuro con sotto una maglietta nera a maniche corte. Al collo indossava anche lui un fiocchetto, ma a differenza di quello di Metallia il suo era blu.  
I pantaloni lunghi si infilavano nei suoi stivali neri bordati di blu, simili a quelli della strega accanto a lui.  
Anche lui indossava un bel cappello grande sulla testa, ed i suoi capelli corti erano così diversi da quelli lunghi e chiusi in due trecce con quattro ciocche ribelli di Metallia. Entrambi i cappelli erano neri, ma quello di Alec grondava un veleno viola dalla punta ripiegata all'indietro.  
La bionda afferrò subito un paio di ampolle, alzandosi in piedi e sovrastando l'altro di qualche centimetro.  
Con qualche fatica si avviò alla porta di quello che era il loro “studio”, ricolmo di cianfrusaglie ovunque,pavimento compreso. Scosse la testa nel vedere quello che sembrava un axolotl di veleno verde dormire placido in un angolo. Proprio non capiva perchè il suo allievo ci tenesse tanto a quell'ammasso di veleno, sputacchiante per di più.  
Non le piaceva proprio.  
-Io esco!-  
Annunciò con voce arrogante e si chiuse la porta alle spalle senza nemmeno aspettare una risposta da parte del ragazzo.  
Ne era certa, non l'avrebbe mai lasciato andare. Mai e poi mai. Il suo fidanzatino pseudo-stregone poteva tentarle tutte se voleva, non sarebbe mai riuscito a scovare Alexander. Sarebbe rimasto li, per sempre con lei. Se la consideravano la strega più potente di tutte un motivo c'era, per lei lanciare un incantesimo che permetteva al suo allievo di essere irrintracciabile era stato uno scherzo.  
A pensarci bene avrebbe potuto concedergli qualche incontro di tanto in tanto.  
Ma solo perchè Alec triste non lavorava bene ai suoi veleni da vendere.  
Di certo non era per il musetto triste del ragazzo che a lei proprio non piaceva.


End file.
